A golfer generally enjoys having the opportunity to play different golf courses. In order to play different courses, a golfer often has to travel and, thus, to transport golf clubs. Such transportation includes local transport generally via car, bus, or bike as well as longer-distance travel typically via plane or train. Such travel—either local or longer-distance travel—may result in damage to one or more of the golf clubs caused by the golf clubs contacting one another and/or contacting external objects (i.e., objects disposed within a trunk of a vehicle or within a cargo hold of an airplane).
Conventional travel golf bags and covers are available that offer a degree of protection to a golfer's golf clubs and golf bag. Such travel golf bags and covers typically receive a golf bag and golf clubs within an interior of the travel bag as a single unit so that the golf clubs and bag are ready for immediate use once they reach their destination.
While conventional travel golf bags and covers adequately protect golf clubs from contacting external structures during transit, such travel bags and covers do little to protect golf clubs from contacting and damaging one another during transit.